


Мне не тяжело

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Everything Hurts, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nothing Hurts, Pre-Slash, low-key tho, soft bois
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: Non-sexual healing of Gavin Reed





	Мне не тяжело

Одеяло на плечах казалось чугунным и приятно придавливало к постели. В комнате царила непроницаемая тьма: окна были плотно зашторены, все лампы погашены — скрылась даже обычная полоска света под дверью. Дернувшись было к телефону, Гэвин вспомнил прошедший вечер — с погоней через весь Детройт, перестрелкой и мордобоем, Фаулера, орущего про три дня на домашнем лечении и еще одним мордобоем — уже с Ричардом — за право передвигаться самостоятельно (по стенке, пачкая бежевые обои кровью и испаряющимся тириумом, но без помощи сраной «румбы») — и обмяк, устраиваясь в теплом коконе поуютнее. Поведя плечом, он зашипел — вглубь отдало тупой горячей болью. Гэвин прислушался и понял, что болело все тело. Щиколотка на правой ныла от столкновения с машиной сбежавших ублюдков — Гэвин ударил по газам и по движок вмялся казенной тачкой в их багажник. Бедро горело свезенной об асфальт кожей — андроид из банды протащил его по земле метров пятнадцать, пока Ричард не оторвал ему бошку. Саднило спину от лопаток до поясницы — его швырнуло о стену, когда второй ведроид накинулся на Рича с арматуриной, а тот «заботливо» оттолкнул Гэвина с траектории стального прута. Голову мягко стягивала повязка, и хотя Гэвин даже не помнил, как его лечили, он мог поклясться, что бинты лежали идеально, по инструкции. Про руки со сбитыми о щетинистые морды и гладкие пластиковые челюсти костяшками он и вовсе молчал. Многострадальный нос, как всегда, горел, перебитый в сотый раз. И морду тянули новые ссадины. Хотя, похоже, в этот раз повезло, и он обошелся без переломов. 

За дверью зашуршало, и его «повезло» тихо приоткрыл дверь. Впервые за семь лет, что Гэвин снимал эту каморку, она не скрипнула, только тонко щелкнув щеколдой. Дважды. Темноту рассеял желтоватый свет, и Гэвин чуть повернулся под одеялом, чтобы видеть в потемках идеальный абрис, очерченный золотистым сиянием диода. У кого-то, по представлениям разработчиков, такой профиль должен был вызывать благоговейный трепет и тягу без допроса вывалить всю подноготную. У Гэвина он вызывал яростное желание то ли подпортить его кулаками, то ли изучить ближе одними кончиками пальцев. Грубыми и непригодными для таких утонченных материй.

— Не помню, как добрался, — признался он, и голос отозвался влажным хрипом.

Диод пыхнул красным и снова ушел в желтый.

— Вы потеряли сознание на восьмой ступеньке. 

Значит, во второй драке кофеварку свою он победил. Мужик!

— Вашему упрямству, детектив, может позавидовать любой девиант. На Иерихон вы бы заявились прямо из цеха.

Смех вырвался у Гэвина из груди надсадным кашлем, и Ричард в мгновение ока оказался у его постели, мигая оранжевым: красный-желтый-красный-желтый.

— Мне не стоило пытаться шутить. Вы сорвали голос, пытаясь до меня докричаться.

Было дело. На Ричарда насело трое враждебных андроидов. Самому Гэвину глаз заливала кровища из разбитой брови, но он не оставлял попыток отмахаться от мужика размером с платяной шкаф. Силы были почти равны — если бы не провал в полу, к которому Ричарда оттесняли в шесть полимерных клешней. Три пролета вниз, перекрытия, балки, обрушившиеся перила скрежет дорогого пластика — в следующий раз на бойню они поедут на фабрику надувных матрасов, решил он тогда. Коленом бугаю по яйцам и кулаком промеж глаз — и Гэвин был уже у провала. Рядом одиноко покачивался измочаленный Ричардом дроид: остальных он утащил с собой в бездну. Пустив подвисшей жестянке в лоб последнюю пулю, Гэвин перевесился через край и вгляделся в глубину. Оба робота со сползшим скином почти симметрично насадились на ржавые прутья и отвратно дергались в посмертных конвульсиях, заливая все синим. Ричард пролетел ровнехонько между ними и белел едва различимым пятном на полу тремя этажами ниже. И — да, Гэвин охренел настолько, что пытался доораться до своего идиота, вместо того, чтобы ножками преодолеть сраные полсотни ступеней. Хорошо, следом не сиганул.

— Кажется, докричался, — хрипло заметил он с гордостью.

— Судя по зафиксированным мной децибелам, вы докричались бы и до РА9.

— Которого не существует, — упрямо задрал подбородок Гэвин.

— Которого не существует, — согласился Ричард, присаживаясь у него в ногах. На здоровую щиколотку легла тяжелая ладонь, и диод перетек в мягкий голубой. — Вы мало спали. На восстановление…

— Где эти мудаки? — перебил его Гэвин, достаточно проснувшись, чтобы войти в привычный режим легавой псины.

— Офицер Чен оформила нарушителей и передала их лейтенанту и детективу Андерсонам. Андроидов заблокировали и декодируют, — тихо ответил Ричард, глядя на свою руку. Гэвин тоже не мог от нее оторваться. — Шанс на саморазрушение при допросе был восемьдесят шесть процентов. Данные важнее.

— Вы ж мои молодцы, — голос сорвался на сип, и Гэвин почувствовал, что устал. Дико устал и хочет немножко отдохнуть.

— Сегодня вторник. Нас ждут в отделе не раньше субботы, — привычно прочел его Ричард, вставая и разрывая умиротворяющее касание. Гэвин заворчал, не раскрывая пасти. — Вам нужно набраться сил, детектив.

Ладонь прижалась ко лбу поверх повязки. Холодная. Твердая. Гэвин выдохнул с облегчением. Приятно.

Идеальные пальцы, способные дробить камни, дрогнули и задержались на лбу на пару секунд дольше разумного. Вне протокола. Потому что — согласно единственному объяснению — Ричард этого хотел. И Гэвин — Гэвин тоже…

— Я вас оставлю. Нужно связаться с детективом Андерсоном. Они должны уже были закончить допрос. Спите, — он не успел шагнуть назад — Гэвин откинул одеяло и, преодолевая жжение в плече, перехватил Ричарда за запястье. Согласно единственному объяснению. — Детектив?

— Можешь потом? — уже совсем сипло спросил он, тут же отпуская его, давая свободу выбора.

Желтый-оранжевый-красный-зеленый-голубой.

Ричард посмотрел на него в свете своей диодной карусели, развернулся спиной и обошел кровать. Гэвин свесил руку с кровати и уныло уставился в стену, ожидая тихого щелчка щеколды.

За спиной промялась кровать, и плечи снова накрыло увесистое покрывало, для надежности придавленное высокотехнологичной, неподъемной рукой.

— Мне не тяжело, детектив, — шепнул в темноту Ричард.

«Мне тоже», — удивленно подумал Гэвин в ответ, придвигаясь ближе и снова закрывая глаза.


End file.
